This proposal is a response to the PA-04-095, "novel technologies for in vivo imaging". We want to develop an antibody microarray staining technology to simultaneously obtain the molecular images of hundreds even thousands of proteins in different cancer cells and tissue samples. The novel antibody microarray (called dissociable antibody microarray) is different from the conventional capture microarray, as the antibodies were delivered to specific locations of targeted samples. In collaboration with Hypromatrix Inc., we have developed a prototype type of this protein microarray-"dissociable antibody microarray" and have applied the "dissociable antibody microarray" in antibody microarray staining technology, which has combined the power of immunohistochemical staining and the parallel analysis of antibody microarrays. This innovative technology can provide a novel approach in global analysis of protein expressions and protein subcellular localizations. In this proposal, we shall develop and expand this technique, so that it can be utilized to determine the molecular images of 400-1000 proteins among different cancer cells and tissues. We also propose to setup a prototype image database for molecular images of 400-1000 proteins in cell line and tissue samples and develop a database management system that can conveniently retrieve those images and compare them under different conditions will be setup and evaluated. We shall also use three kinds of adenocarcinoma originated cancers (breast cancer, colorectal cancer and prostate cancer) as a model system to identify novel molecular biomarkers for cancer diagnosis and for clinical stage assignment, by using the antibody microarray staining technique.